Harry potter The Child of Magic
by HyroTheGodOfFiction
Summary: This is a remake of a story By:Dj Rodriguez(adopted by me).R&R, no flames, And Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

 ** _Disclaimer:I own nothing you recognize from JP and HP franchises._**

Harry Potter The Child of Magic

By: DJ Rodriguez

Adopted By: Hyro

* * *

The year was August 31st, 1997. The sun was rising slowly, it being very early in the morning. It was almost the end of summer for many, and nearing the start of the school year. Many children were not fully ready to start going back to school. This applied to both muggle and magical children. More so to the magical community due to recent events that got the whole area on its wits end. It was the news of the return of Voldemort, and also the strange actions that occurred at the Department of Mysteries.

In England, one particular young man knew very well on the news of Voldemort and the events at the Department of Mysteries. He was there, seen it and done it all. He was somewhat of a local legend in the magical world, and rumored criminal in the muggle realm due to his "guardians" and cousin. The young lad was in his room, which was more or less then a prison cell. If one could see it properly, they would think that the people living in the home were caging a wild animal.

The young man was Harry James Potter, only son and child of one James and Lily Potter.

Harry was in a conflicted, angry state. Up until just a few days ago, he had been kept in his prison and only came out to either go to the bathroom or work like a slave. The young lad was fed like an animal, a can of soup and a can opener being brought in via a cat flap at the door, and on top of that, did not receive any kind of letters from his friends or from the Order of the Phoenix.

The time he spent in his confinements were used to think on his actions at Hogwarts and at the Department of Mysteries. He realized that his actions were right; he did prepare an adequate amount of students to prepare themselves for the dangers ahead. He knew that the Minister of Magic, Fudge, did not have the intellect or reason to prepare for future attacks from Death Eaters. Most of the adults at the school were buckled down due to toad-like Dolores Umbridge, so he and his friends took matters into their own hands.

Lastly, he thought about his attempt to "rescue" Sirius. It was indeed a reckless act, one that just so happend to cost him his godfather. His friends were injured in the battle, but luckily there was no serious or long-lasting damage. He blamed himself for his godfather's demise, but that changed when he received three letters just three days before now. He first read the letter that came from the goblins at Gringotts. It read:

* * *

 ** _Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_**

 ** _We at Gringotts have been notified of your godfather's, Sirius Black, demise. However, we know this because we have read his will and found something interesting. It appears that he not only was he appointed your godfather by your parents, James and Lily Potter, but also as your legal guardian should anything happen to them. We are currently investigating on the situation as we speak and write this letter to you._**

 ** _Back to business, it seems that in his last will, Sirius had dubbed you his heir to the Black family. So, should you accept this and sign the parchments in the back of this letter with your blood, you will be declared as Lord Harry James Black-Potter. You will be head of the house for both the Potter family and Black family. Since Sirius was cast out of the family, he was not magically disowned from it. So, he was always the rightful heir to the fortune. So, it will be passed down to you when you come of age. For the wizarding community, that would be the age of sixteen._**

 ** _Also he has told us to deliver this letter to you along with the Gringotts one, should the time come. Now, back to the business at hand. In the reading of his will, he gave to you about 85 percent of everything. The Order of the Phoenix has received its share from the will, about one million galleons. Hermione Granger and the Weasley family each received one million as well, Sirius's way of saying thanks to them for helping you out._**

 ** _The reason we are telling you this is because of Albus Dumbledore's declaration that would be unable to attend the reading of the will. Of course, we cannot contest since he is set up as your legal guardian. How and why this was done, we are still investigating. However, he did not say that we should give you the details and what is owned to you via lettering._**

 ** _Should you want to sign and deliver the papers, just put the papers on the Gringotts special galleon portkey, and it'll be sent straight to the President of Gringotts. Apparently, the Potter and Black family are VERY prominent to the human wizarding realm, so taking part in this is a very commendable job to us goblins. Just send the papers to us, and we'll handle the rest._**

 ** _Gringotts Bank_**

 ** _Griphook & Lord Gold, President of Gringotts_**

* * *

That letter threw Harry Potter for one major of a loop! His head was spinning, and so many questions filled his head. However, many of the questions were answered when he read Sirius's letter. He opened it up slowly, fearing what his godfather would say to him. Anything negative would really crush his spirit, but that was not to be. He opened the slightly worn parchment and it said:

* * *

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 _ **Hello there! I hope you're doing well. If you're reading this, well… chances are, I kicked the bucket. But, I have no regrets. I just hope I took some of those damned Death Munchers down with me! Hahaha! In any case, this is what I have to tell you. It concerns Albus Dumbledore, the Order, and the prophecy that the old goat told me. I assume you have heard of it, so I won't repeat it to ya.**_

 ** _Albus was a once respected man of the Light, shortly after he defeated Grindelwald all those years ago. But now, it seems that he has been blinded by his own agenda and by the Ministry. There is still hope for the old goat, but at this point, I would say don't trust or rely on him too much. You seem to be a bright and strong lad, just like your parents and me! Learn to think for yourself, forge a new path for you to follow! I just hope it leads to plenty of good-looking women. Hahahahaha!_**

 ** _Hey, I learned over the years that if you stay serious all the time, you miss out on a good deal of life. So, here is one of my advices to you… live! That's right My boy, live! Fill your veins with life and just cut loose! Live the life you want it to be, and also learn to just… as the muggles say it, chill out. Don't get too wrapped up in serious business, otherwise you'll wind up crazy like those prisoners in Azkaban._**

 ** _My next advice is that you don't let past mistakes weigh down on you. If you blame yourself for my death, don't. I would have proudly and gladly given my life to save yours, as I know you would have done the same for me. Hey, I'm a godfather. I got a knack for these things. Hehehe… In any case, just don't indulge yourself in the past. I learned this from a master of the Kung Fu in China before I became imprisoned on "Crazy Island"._**

 _ **He told me this: "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery. But today it is a gift. That is why it is called the present". As you can see, this muggle martial artist, I believe Ugway was his name(Had a weird obsession with turtles), was much wiser then anyone here in England. Don't think too much about stuff that is in the past, or in the future. Learn to live for today, and just go from there.**_

 ** _My last piece of advice is this, learn to forgive. It may come as a shock to you, but some of the Blacks were not as uptight or stiff as many pureblood families… if you can call inbreeding pure, that is. In any case, Narcissa and Bellatrix were not always as you may have seen them. Those two were regular spitfires like me, firecrackers that were too hot to handle for most of the boys!_**

 ** _Trust me, they could dish it out and take it in many aspects. They were called the Black Sisters, two girls who were beautiful as they were deadly with a wand and with their tongues. Boys loved them, girls wanted to kill them. Hehehe…_**

 ** _We were close, very close. But, something happened along the way. Call me crazy if you will… well, after being on that island, chances are I might still be. Hehehe… anyways, the two girls suddenly became more subservient and obedient. I thought something was horribly wrong, especially when they got together with Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. Believe me, those two ninnies could never get near the famous Black Sisters then! So, why now?_**

 _ **I believe that they are under some kind of complex control, one done by potion and wand. However, didn't get a chance to prove this due being cast out and on the run. So, I'm entrusting you to help them out if you can. I know it sounds far fetched, but believe me when I say this. Forgiving someone, even if it's an enemy, can help you out in the long run.**_

 ** _Now, with that said, I hope you follow my advices. Trust me, even if you have a prophecy hanging over your head, don't let it get you down. Also, go out and enjoy life! Blast Albus, your "guardians", and anyone else that tries to keep you down. Go out and have some fun! That, and also get a lot of girlfriends! Hahahaha! Now that I'm with your parents, chances are that they are going to give me a beat down and talk down of a lifetime, so I'm off._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Sirius Orion Black(The Great And Sexy)_**

* * *

That letter got Harry choked up into tears. His godfather really cared for him, and it showed! From that day on, he was going to follow Sirius's advice. He was going to be living his own life from now on, following his own rules and doing what was right rather then doing something that seemed popular or "correct" to the public. The last letter he read sealed his decision in cement, as well as help him form new thoughts on his friends and allies.

The letter was from Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Apparently, both were at the HQ of the Order of the Phoenix. This puzzled Harry greatly, but quickly learned why when he read the letter. It said:

* * *

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **(Neville) How's it going? It's me, Neville. Luna and I are at the HQ of the Order of the Phoenix, and even though it's against Dumbledore's orders, we thought it would be best to write and tell you what's going on.**_

 _ **(Luna) Hi Harry. I hope you are doing well. My father and I haven't been able to catch any Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks, but we'll try again during the school year.**_

 _ **(Neville) Luna! Hehehe… she's strange, but I like her like that. In any case, we were brought here by Dumbledore and the Order. Stranger still is that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were there when they picked us up! We were told by Dumbledore that we were going to be given special training for a mission that would help the Order. He did not give any details, and when we suggested that we pick you up, he said it was out of the question.**_

 _ **(Luna) It was indeed queer that we were receiving instructions and lessons from the Order, but one in particular was hesitant in that area and always questioning Mr. Dumbledore on why you could not join us. Her name is Tonks, and chances are that you know her.**_

 _ **(Neville) In any case, we were upstairs reading in the library when Fred and George came to us with an invention they call the "Extendable Ear". They told us to come with them, and listen to something. It must have been serious, since they were themselves. When we were at the top stairs and extended the device down, well…**_

 _ **(Luna) We heard Dumbledore giving orders to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Apparently, he told them about the prophecy about you. We heard it too, by the way. Sorry about that, Harry. It seems that someone up there has a grudge against you. Hehehe…**_

 _ **(Neville) ANYWAY… we heard him telling the three about their mission. It was… to spy and look over you. I'm sorry to say mate, but it seems that he is using them as his tools to spy on you. And to make it worse, they agree with it. Hermione believes that keeping an eye on you is the best solution, and also the Weasley jerks believe that you have grown too out of control. I guess they still harbor ill will to you since that Department of Mysteries event.**_

 _ **(Luna) Dumbledore has it that all of us will spy and keep track of you during school this year, and report back to him frequently. And if you get too rambunctious, he has the idea of stunning you and putting blocks on your magic and emotions. I suspect he already has, so best check yourself just to make sure.**_

 _ **(Neville) Sorry about all this mate. Now that me and Luna know of his plans, we are planning ourselves on how to counter them at every turn. If you still consider me and Luna friends, we are grateful for that. If not, we understand. Just do what you can with this information! We were lucky to get this to you, so thank Hedwig for us!**_

 _ **(Luna) Your owl is very smart and intelligent, so please take good care of her.**_

 _ **Truly your best friends,**_

 _ **Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom**_

* * *

Harry Potter was incensed… in every meaning of the word. He yelled out loud in anger, his magic now rising to the surface! He was in a maelstrom of his own magic, which was quite rapidly the blocks that Dumbledore and a few others put on him long ago. It caused the electricity to go out for four blocks, his stuff quite literally off the ground and swirling about him! The earth shook slightly, causing everyone in the radius to wonder if it was an earthquake or not.

The chaos lasted for a half hour, then Harry slowly calmed down. He was panting hard, sweat forming on his brow. Amazingly, the letters that he just read were still intact and had not moved an inch on the floor during the maelstrom of magic. When his guardians and cousin came up to investigate, just one look from his furious eyes told them to immediately back off. They quickly left and fled as soon as they came. Hedwig, amazingly as well, stood perfectly still and seemed to be content in seeing her master and friend now looking as if a weight was off his shoulders.

After taking a deep breath and calming down some, he immediately hatched a plan to get him out of the house and also out of Dumbledore's network for a bit. But first, he signed the Gringotts papers and transported them back to Gringotts with the portkey. That took care of his financial worries, at least for the time being. He knew that soon, he would have to make a real appearance to get things straightened out. After that, he put the other two letters in his pocket so he could keep them near at all times.

Returning to the present, he was now dressed in some of the cleaner clothes that he still owned. Hedwig was sent out to go out on her own, to her own time. Climbing out the window, cutting through the glass with his wand. He learned to focus his magical energy, forming an energy tip that could cut through the metal bars. After carefully looking out the window, he could hear the breathing of two Order guards that were posted underneath him and hidden by invisibility cloaks.

"Well blokes, sorry to be doing this. But, I need to get out and have some fun before going back to Hogwarts." he whispered as he jumped down. He landed perfectly and with little noise, thanks to the work hours he put in doing the Dursley's chores. The Order members didn't know what hit them, when Harry quickly stunned them with little effort. Thanks to his keen hearing, he knew where to aim.

"Well, enjoy your nap, idiots." he stated before putting on his backpack and heading off to the city. He knew that a carnival was in town, and today was the last day it was going to be in the area. He planned to go there and cut loose! As he ran, he did not see one Order member behind him. Fortunately… or not, depending on point of view, it was Tonks! She had guard duty today, and as she took off her cloak, she saw on where this was going.

"Harry Potter… sigh. You really know how to cause a ruckus, do ya kid." Blushing a little at seeing Harry's muscled behind, she took off after him. She did not agree with Dumbledore's plan at all, but felt that she could at least make sure that Harry didn't get hurt.

Little did she know that this was only the beginning of a great, and powerful adventure that would rock the magical community! Not to mention shake up the lives of five people greatly.

* * *

R&R, no flames, and enjoy!)


	2. Flower and Beauty Bloom

Chapter 1

Harry Potter the Child of Magic

Flower and Beauty Bloom

Fleur Delacour was not having a good day, not at all. It's been about two years since the Triwizard Tournament, and ever since then her mind as been on one thing. Well… one person to be exact. And no, it was not Bill Weasley. The young lad was a good fellow, but focused entirely on curse-breaking and his job at Gringotts. Also, the passion she craved… he had it, but it lacked a certain fire.

No, the person she was thinking about was the one who participated in the Triwizard Tournament. One who surprised her, one how showed much potential, and also one that showed the kind of compassion and flame that drove her Veela instincts wild. The person's name was Harry James Potter, the one who went from "mistake" at the tournament to someone that escaped death and stood a bit taller from it.

She remembered the incident with Harry and Cedric, the news being told to her by her headmistress Madam Olympe Maxime. She had seen Harry devastated during the time she was still at Hogwarts after the tournament, but before she left, she saw him carrying himself a little more firmly. He was still depressed, yes. But yet stood taller despite the extra weight that was on his shoulders.

" _Sigh… that 'Arry. Such an enigma, he iz. Age-wise, he iz but a young man. But his eyes… they show that he has experienced much in his life. And still stands rather then falter._ " she said to herself as she looked out the balcony window of her room. Her home was a manor fit for any royalty, the Delacours experts in both politics and also wine-making.

She heard footsteps and turned to see little Gabrielle come in, the small girl having a cute pout on her face. Chuckling, the elder quarter-Veela inquired on what was wrong. Gabby exclaimed " _Not fair! You're going to England and not taking me with you!_ "

Fleur really had to keep herself from laughing. The jealous look on Gabby's face just made her look adorable, despite the fact that she was ten years old. " _It's not like that, Gabby. I need a bit of a break from working with both the Order and Gringotts._ " Fleur stated. She was in the Order of the Phoenix, due to Molly and Bill Weasley's insistence that she would be useful.

She was aware of the plans that Dumbledore enacted, but she refused to get involved. Anything that would be harmful to Harry, she did not want to have anything to do. ' _The fools… the children have potential, yes. But to exclude 'Arry and agree to spy on him?! That iz unbelievable!_ ' she thought. The beautiful blonde sighed as she went to her trunk and started to pack her things.

Gabrielle clung to her and begged for her sister to stay, worried because of the increase in Death Eater attacks in England. France did have her share of them, but only minimal at best and the D.E.'s were mostly those with extreme pureblood views. To them, magical beings such as Fleur who possessed only a little Veela blood in her, were stains on magical society that needed to be erased.

Fleur smiled as she bent down to hug her sister. " _It will be okay, Gabrielle. I'm a big girl, so I can handle myself if Death Eaters come my way._ " she told her. Unlike England, the Ministry in France took the duties and terrorist attacks quite seriously. Since Voldemort's return was leaked out to the government, they had taken steps and precautions for all to be on the look out and to be prepared for the worst.

The young Veela witch had experience under her belt, as well as some serious training at her school. The magical community in France did not joke around when it came to serious business such as this. The Minister of Magic in France, a young woman to be more precise, was more level-headed and realistic then Fudge could ever be.

Gabby was still unsure of it all, until Fleur promised to bring back something of Harry Potter to give to her. That sealed the deal quick. " _You mean it?! You will bring me back something that is from 'Arry?!_ " she exclaimed. Gabrielle was smitten with the young English lad, ever since the Triwizard Tournament when he saved her from the lake. She learned that she was not in any real danger at the time, but he did it anyway because it was the right thing to do.

Analytical thinking was not Harry's strong point, but he had moral and heart, which was more important to the young girl.

Fleur giggled and answered that she would indeed bring back something from Harry, if she ever saw him there. A maid came into the room and quietly stated " _Mistress Fleur, the long-distance Floo transport is ready. Its set to take you to England._ "

The blonde beauty sighed. She was really hoping that this vacation would somehow figure out her true feelings towards Harry Potter, as well give her a chance to relax. With the Order ignoring her, the Weasley's pressuring her towards Bill, and the overwhelming tasks at Gringotts, she really needed some days off from all the hectic action. " _Okay. Thank you Morgana._ " Fleur replied. The maid bowed and took her leave.

" _Gabrielle, tell Mama and Papa that I will see them in two weeks. Also, please keep them in line._ " she said the last part with a little grin on her face. Her mother and father were noble, upright adults but when no one was looking… changed to adventurous, light-hearted folks in certain aspects. Mainly in the adult section that would be best left out to Gabby until she turned sixteen or so.

" _Yes sister. Just… be careful okay?_ " Gabrielle replied. Fleur hugged her tight and assured her that she will. With a last farewell, she picked up her trunk and headed out to the manor's long-distance Floo area. As she walked towards her destination, she picked up a British newspaper that was lying on a table. Unlike noble magical families, her family always stayed up to date with both the magical and muggle community, since they mingled in both worlds on the business scale.

' _Hmmm… there iz a small carnival in London, supposed to be last day there. I think I shall go there to have some fun before finding a hotel to stay in. Who knows? I may meet 'Arry there._ ' she thought as she read the front page. Putting the newspaper down on a table, she finally arrived at the long-distance Floo network fireplace. Taking a handful of Floo powder, she yelled out her destination before throwing it down and vanishing in a swirl of emerald flames.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor

It was not a good day for one Narcissa Malfoy, even worse then usual. The former beauty sat there on the balcony, looking at the sunrise that was coming over the horizon. It was beautiful, but did little to lift her mood. Her husband was in Azkaban prison due to him being at the Department of Mysteries, the result of his foolish zeal to go with the Dark Lord and put an end to Harry Potter and his friends.

"Sigh… that fool. He was outdone by children! Fifth years that used simple curses and hexes!" she muttered to herself. Draco had not improved her issues when he heard the news, ranting and raving on how it was impossible for his "pureblood" father to be outdone by "mudbloods" and "half-breeds". The blonde woman snapped at him, telling him to just leave her in peace. He wanted to protest, but a powerful curse slamming into the wall next to him forced the spoiled brat to make haste in his exit out of her room.

Narcissa was re-evaluating the situation, namely on how children could have bested her husband. He was a fool, yes. But at least he could duel with the best of wizards. 'Harry Potter… I saw him briefly on the Hogwarts train just after dropping off Draco. He may look young and under-developed, but… there is a certain air around him. Something I haven't seen since his father, James Potter.' she thought.

Long ago, at least far as she could remember, she had a crush on James Potter just like the other girls did when she was in Hogwarts. The Potter man was handsome, quick-witted, and also had a sense of humor that could bring a smile to most faces. He was not as prejudice like most wizards towards magical creatures, half-bloods, muggleborns, and muggles. Finally, his dueling skills were top-notch and versatile, meaning he could handle any situation thrown at him and adapt.

"I wonder why I chose Lucius over him. I mean, sure Lily did catch him first, but still…" she said to herself as she rose from her seat and back towards her room. As she walked to her bed, something tingled in her head and stomach, something that was very unusual and slightly painful. The tingling and pain increased with every second, causing her to sit on her bed and clutching both head and stomach.

The clock in the manor rang at 7:00 a.m., and the pain seemed to just explode within her. Narcissa held back a scream as a loud ringing just sounded off in her ears and pain exploded within every iota of her body! The blonde witch was thrashing on her bed, feeling as if someone just put in acupuncture needles tipped in flames all over her body. It lasted for fifteen minutes, which were very agonizing to her, and slowly the ringing and pain subsided.

"W-What in bloody Hell was that?!" she exclaimed as she took in deep breathes. She was then shocked at the language she just used, wondering on what came over her. Clutching her head, she slowly rose from the bed and walked over to her dresser. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried to contemplate on what happened.

'Last time I remember, I was… I was a teenager, about eighteen or so. I was going to my room… my mother was waiting for me… I heard the door slam behind me… I saw Lucius and… ugh, its mostly a blur after that.' she thought. In her vision, it went something like this:

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Narcissa had just come home from a rather disappointing date. The young man she went out with was okay, but his mind was on nothing but Qudditch. Honestly, what was so great about the sport? Anyways, she had come home and discovered that Lucius and the Malfoy family were all in the living room. 'Doesn't that piece of shit know when to quit?! This has to be, what, the fifth time they've come to the house to arrange a marriage contract._

 _Climbing up the stairs, she looked down to see Lucius slowly following up after her, a cold smirk on his face. She frowned but a laughable thought entered her mind. 'I wouldn't mind dumping some of that… what was that muggle stuff that is sold in the United States… ah! That's it, hot sauce! I wouldn't mind dumping a ton of the stuff into his mouth. Should be able to melt away that coldness, if it could.'_

 _She did spot a small blue vial in his hand, and her mind started to race a mind a minute. She was an analytical thinker, and seeing the vial caused her mind to try to identify the liquid substance. "Hmmm… chances are it could be a liquid Imperious curse-potion, but how could he make it? He's a complete idiot at potions, and its very illegal." she said to herself._

 _Upon entering her room, she saw her mother Walburga Black sitting on her bed. In her hand was her wand, and before Narcissa could even reach for hers, she felt her whole body freeze! Even her mouth would not work! Only her eyes could function, and right now they were wide with fear. "I'm sorry about this, daughter. However, the honor and safety of the family is at stake. As of now, you will be in the service of both Lucius and the Dark Lord." her mother explained._

 _Lucius came in, victory written all over his face. He said nothing but forced Narcissa to down the potion he had in the vial. "This, my dear, is called the Supreme Imperious curse. It requires the use of both the Imperious curse, and its liquid form. The one who is under it will not be able to do anything against the castor's wishes for five years. However… the castor must make the potion and cast the exact spell again prior to when the action was cast. In addition, another castor must perform the act as well and be that of a blood relative of the victim." Walburga explained as she lifted her wand up._

 _The Lady Black also stated "Do not worry. Your sister Bellatrix is already under myself and Rodolphus's control, so you will be joining her soon. You two… you will bring glory and honor to the family and wizarding world by helping the Dark Lord cleanse our society!"_

 _Lucius and the Black mother started to wave their wands, chant the words necessary for the ritual, and Narcissa started to struggle with all her might and willpower. A pale moonlight beam from both wands hit her forehead, and she let out a silent scream! She could feel a tremendous pressure on her mind and will, and fought with all the ferocity she had!_

 _Unfortunately, the combined assault from both castors broke through, and before she knew it… she was all covered in a haze. It was like a thick fog, one that paralyzed her and forced her to go into a deep, trance-like sleep. A prisoner within her own mind_

 _End flashback_

* * *

Narcissa was now breathing hard, a hand steadying her as she leaned on her dresser. She remembered everything now; the trap, marrying Lucius, doing the Dark Lord's and her "husband's bidding, and finally this. Just like her old self, she analyzed the situation. "The curse… it must have been weakened with mother… I mean, Walburga being dead. That arrogant ass Snape probably made the potion himself, and helped Lucius with the ritual. But him not being a relative, it wasn't effective as usual." she said to herself softly.

She also concluded that at this particular day, no one could perform the curse, so it weakened to the point of just collapsing. Right now, she was angry and pissed off! She and Bellatrix, her own sister, were turned into puppets! Feeling the curse wearing off fast, she felt her old and new personas mixing together. It was like lighting clashing with fire, and it was killing her! 'First things first, I need to get out of here. This hellhole won't do, and knowing Draco… he won't bother to see I'm missing.' she thought.

One thing she did realize for most of the time during Draco's childhood was that the boy was a spoiled brat. She did try her best, even though she was a puppet at the time, to raise him well like a nobleman. Unfortunately, Lucius managed to sidetrack her at every turn and molded the young man into what he considered to be a true "pureblood". In short, a whiney and self-absorbed little snot who thought highly of himself and so little of others. Any other view that did not focus on blood or purity, he did not even give it a second thought.

"Draco… I'm sorry you turned out this way. But, you chose this path and I will not be a part of it." Narcissa whispered as she packed as much necessary stuff as possible in a small trunk. Once she had everything and shrunk it down, she put it in her pocket and made a beeline for the Floo network. Lucius was brilliant in dirty tricks and tactics, but there was one detail he missed completely.

Usually in wizard society, at least in the nobility ranks, a husband can place a charm/curse on the wife so that she could not leave the estate of the property unless without his consent. But, the charm/curse would need to be enacted once every two years by said husband. Lucius had other plans and duties to attend to, so he did not activate the charm/curse for quite some time. Narcissa was walking towards her destination, intent on finding her sister and helping her escape from this confinement called a life.

"Don't worry Bella… the Narcissa you knew from long ago is coming back!" she said to herself as she arrived at the Floo network. She was lucky as she did not see Draco anywhere. Picking up the Floo powder, she called out her destination of the Lestrange estates and threw the powder down. She vanished in a sea of green flames, and like that, left her old life behind. However, a new adventure was in store for her!

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter. I am not an expert on Latin, since most spells and curses are declared in that language, so please bear with me here. Also, I tried to make the spells complex. The more potent a spell is, the more difficult it is to cast. Requirements need to be exact here. R&R, no flames, and enjoy!


End file.
